Playa des Authors 4
This is where those eliminated from Total Drama Author 4 come to stay. Fans can also visit if they wish. If you are in the competition and still edit here, you are automatically eliminated! Eliminated Authors #Anonymos- I've made my decision! I'm competing, so ya'll better watch out, cause nobody's going to stand in my way this time #Ezekielguy-Bring...it. #Tdifan1234-Maybe I'll get farther in this season than last.... XD #Benthegame-Finally in. I'm goin all the way! #Cards777- I did good last season!!! #Kenzen - Bring it on , Wait is that a bull dont bring it on ahh*runs away from the bull* #YoshiPerson (This should be fun! I love writing! All I need is the time to do it... (XD) #NIzzy (NIzzy is back! XD) #GM -(Hopefully I can win adminship) #Tyedye Oh my god! I'm on a TDAuthor! Expect me to fail! (Also expect occasional British English spelling, Britain is just awesome like that XD) #Jason -My first time! #Darkdonpatch (I am here to improve my writing skills) #Tdafan123-I`ve improved my writing, so I`m ready #Weblykinly (i expect to get pass the first couple of eliminations then fail, this is going to be fun!) #KoopaKidJr.- Time to put my writing skills to the test! Week Nine Chat Nalyd: *opens gates* Welcome, all! Kenzen:This is where the bus takes us..... AWESOME Chimmy:*comes through gates* Woah, this looks so much better than last season's resort! Nalyd: Sunshine spent a large amount of the budget on pictures of Duncan's mohawk. Chimmy:Oh well! *goes to look at the hall of fame* Tdifan: Well, I'm here now. Hold the applause (CONF) Tdifan: Now that I've been voted out 3rd and there's a Playa des Losers for here, I'm gonna act like a total Noah while I'm here! YES! --I mean... "Woo. Hoo." Chimmy:*doesn't applaud* WOO-HOO!!! Tdifan: Ok, go ahead. Applaud. ;) Chimmy:*claps relentlessly XDD* Tdifan: You rock, Chim. XD *high five* Chimmy:*fist bump* Wanna pig out on Nalyd's secret stash of cookie dough? (XD, JK to the Renrut) Tdifan: Why not? But--Before we start this mission, Disguises! *tosses Chimmy a gray hoodie* (XDD) Chimmy:*puts it on*...I feel depressed....(XD JK) Tdifan: Hmm....Disuguise...I know! *jumps into a trashcan* Probably not the best idea..... :\ Chimmy:I got it! *tosses Tdifan a purple afro-like wig XDDD* Tdifan: Good thinking! *puts on wig* hmm...I feel so....antisocial :( (XD) Chimmy:Let's go! *crawls into Nalyd's office* Kenzen:Can i come Chimmy:*nods, tosses Kenzen spare hoodie* Tdifan: *starts to hum Mission Impossible theme* Chimmy:Hmm...(Guess the song I'm about to hum! :D) Tdafan:*sighs* I hope one of us can return (Tdifan: Chimmy, is it the ninja glare? :D) (Kenzen:Is it the Hmm song or The Gray Hoodie song) Kenzen:Why do you hope one of us returns Chimmy:*bursts out in song slightly quietly* NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN, NEVER GONNA TURN AROUND! *shuts up* (XD, rickrolled.) Tdafan:*plugs ears*AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Week Ten Chat Nalyd: Everyone who wants to submit a poem from this week's challenge can put it here, and the best one will return. Two people will return; a contestant who was eliminated and a fan who didn't get a chance. Tdafan:Sweet! But, I suck at poetry :( Spenny: Sweetness! Here's my poem: Beth had a secret to say A boyfriend from far away Everyone said, "It's all in your head." Until he showed up one day! What do you think? Tdafan:Here's mine, it sucks badly Eva has an evil stare She even gave Cody a scare She makes people mad She makes people sad And she MAY be allergic to pears Webly: Hmmmm....I wonder who's going to win? Category:Subpages